Getting Through The Troubles
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: Buffy and Spike kill a Morkilm demon, thus getting injected with a black smoke that will kill them. The smoke also allows them to see what the future could have been like.
1. Entrancing Butt's and NostrilFreak

Chapter 1: Entrancing Butts and Nostril Freak

She threw on her jacket, not caring that the green color didn't go with her burgundy pants. She didn't really care about anything at the moment - only getting through patrol and getting to sleep. Tomorrow was her first day of the college life which meant today was her last day of living with her mom. She didn't want to spend it patrolling, but Giles insisted. 'You can stay with your mother anytime you want. But people only live once, and to waste a life by dieing in the hands of a vampire wouldn't be very pleasing.'. Was his exact words. So here she was walking out her bedroom door, creeping past her sleeping mother and walking out the front door. She walked her way she always walked to get to the first cemetery of the night. She passed the familiar ugly orange house where is always seemed like the could sat on the porch for hours, smiling and laughing at what each other said. As Buffy walked by she waved, and they waved back without questioning why she was out so late. Buffy thought about what goes on there. 'Do they have to worry about death every second of their lives? Do they know that one day in the future their daughter could be brutally killed by a vampire? If they did, they sure as hell wouldn't spend their day outside, they would be inside with their children spending every minute they can with them.'. Buffy continued until she reached an all to familiar cemetery. It was the first on her 'To Do List' and also the first on her 'Least Favorite Cemetery List'. She hated it so much because of one undead resident that she hadn't ever been able to kill.

That very name of his infuriated her. Spike wouldn't ever leave her alone. If it wasn't for the chip, he would have been dead the second he showed up on Giles's door step asking for asylum. She stepped past the first couple of tombstones and stopped in front of a tree.

"I know your there, Spike. I'm not stupid." Buffy said as she crossed her arms. Spike walked out from behind the tree and shoved his hands in his leather duster.

"How'd you know?" Spike asked. Buffy started walking around the tree and away from Spike, "It could have been any of the trees over here."

"It's always that tree, Spike." Buffy said, exaggerating on the 'that', "That tree, and none of the others." She finished, annoyed. Spike followed her, and a moment later, she stopped.

"Spike, I can do this alone, so stop following me around like a lost puppy." She turned around to him with her hands on her hips, Spike grinned.

"Your cute when you do that, y'no luv?" Spike said, secretly happy she didn't catch him staring at her butt earlier. He chuckled as her face grew red. Spike didn't know if the red-ness was caused by anger or embarrassment.

"Spike." Buffy growled.

Anger, Spike thought, answering his own question. She swung out her fist to his face and Spike flinched. Nut nothing hit him. He looked at Buffy who stood a few feet in front of him with her arms crossed and her lips in a tight frown.

"Yea, Pet?" He asked.

"I'm going to count to three. And when I get to three, you will be out of my sight and in your crypt. Got it? Or else you'll be receiving the-." Buffy was saying, but stopped when she realized that Spike was mocking her.

"The pointy end of the stick… Yadda, yadda, yadda, Slayer. Same tune, old trumpet." Spike said as he slowly stalked away. Buffy sighed as she watched him leave, but then he turned and faced her a second later.

"Oh, and watch out, Luv. There's a new baddie in Sunnyhell. Names Nostifret. He's the last of a group of psychic demons called Morkilm. Careful Slayer. He'll know all of your moves even before you do." Buffy blinked as Spike disappeared among the trees and tombstones.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear, Spike will be dead by my causing.": Buffy said as she took a deep breath and walked the opposite way that Spike left.

Not much time later she heard a deep growl. It sounded like a thousand wolves all at once because it echoed among the graves. Buffy turned to where she though the noise came from, but heard the growl again. This time it sounded like it came from behind her. Buffy turned. She jumped when she came face to face with a six foot tall green think that's face was double the size of Buffy's head.

"Hi, you must be Nostril-Freak." Buffy said, regaining her composure, stepping back a few feet, and putting on a fighting stance.

"Very funny, Slayer. I'm Nostifret. The last remaining Morkilm demon alive. So I must stand for all of them who fell… at the hands of the last slayer. I must avenge their deaths… by killing you."

"Lil' old me'll avenge all of those lil' ole deaths?" Buffy asked.

"You and every slayer after." Nostifret said. He stood still and waited for Buffy to move. Buffy did, she ducked and charged at him. He grabbed her sides and brought his knee to her face. Buffy took a couple side-steps until she wasn't dizzy anymore.

"Huh?" She asked when she didn't see him. But then she heard breathing noises behind her. She brought her elbow have against Nostifret's side. He grunted, but grabbed her elbow and pulled it up. This caused her arm to be forced out of the socket. Buffy leaned forward, and kicked her foot underneath her into his shin. He let go of her and she ran. She ran to the only place she know she might be able to reach, the one person, besides her who might be kill the Morkilm demon.

She pushed through the front door with her good arm and called out.

"Please help me." She fell to the ground exhausted. Spike looked at her confused and then heard a deep growl outside. Spike looked out the door and gulped. This was so not his day.

Spike quickly grabbed an ax out of the corner of the crypt.

"Vampire." Nostifret growled from outside the crypt. Spike took a big, deep, un-needed breath and walked out.

"Bring me the slayer, and I wont kill you and ruin your home. But I will get the slayer, either way." Nostifret said. Spike put the ax on his right hand and stepped foreword.

"Sorry mate, but to get to 'er, you'll have to get through me." Spike said.

"Easily done, Vampire." The Morkilm demon replied. No one moved for a while, but Spike fixed this by swinging the ax hard to Nostifret's side. Nostifret knew what Spike was going to do, so before the ax even went close to him, he grabbed the handle and pulled the ax out of Spike's hand. Spike ran a few feet, so he could get some distance between his and the psychic demon. When Spike stopped, he looked back at Nostifret, expecting the demon to use it against him. Spike was wrong. The ax was now forgotten, laying on the ground several feet behind Nostifret. Spike glared daggers at Nostifret, but he ignored them as he stood un a neutral position. Waiting for Spike to make a move that he already know Spike would do. Spike lifted out his leg to kick Nostifret in the stomach, but Nostifret stopped this by grabbing Spike's ankle and spinning around. When he finally let go, Spike flew from his grasp and into a hard pile of a now-crumbled pile of tombstones. Spike looked up at the Morkilm demon and then frantically looked around for something he could use to kill the demon. His ax lay inches from his right hand. Spike grabbed it and stood up, noticing that the Nostifret was already half way to Spike's crypt.

"I'm not done yet." Spike whispered as he ran foreword quietly. He swung out his leg and kicked Nostifret on the back of his knees. As Nostifret fell backwards towards Spike, Spike stabbed the ax through Nostifret's head. Spike stood there gasping for breath as he noticed black smoke come out of the major neck wound. Spike saw that the smoke was following him, so he ran to get Buffy and himself away, fast. Spike knew what the smoke was.

Once a Morkilm demon dies, black smile comes out of it's wound. The smoke goes to the closest organism it can get to, so that it doesn't die along with the Morkilm demon. Whoever it enters can see the future anytime of the day uncontrollably to them. After a while the black smoke will kill the organism.

Spike grabbed Buffy and ran back out the front door, but was greeted by the black fog. Spike put a hand over Buffy's nose and mouth and ran through the smog. It continued to fly towards them as Spike ran faster then he had ever ran in his life. But it got to him. Spike tripped and the smoke entered through his mouth, and then remembered about Buffy. He removed his hands from his face and shoed away the fog that was going through her nostrils. Spike got back up and ran, not noticing that the fog was gone.

………………………………(A few minutes later)

Giles jumped as Spike slammed into his house with Buffy in his arms. Spike handed Buffy to Giles and cautiously looked out the front door. When he was sure nothing was out there, he shut it and locked it. She stood there for a second then turned to Giles.

"Where are your books about the Morkilm demon?" Spike asked. Giles laid Buffy on his couch and showed Spike the small closed full of books.

"Was it the Morkilm demon that hurt her?" Giles asked, Spike looked at Giles solemnly.

"It did more than just hurt her." Spike said. 


	2. Souls and Death

Chapter 2: Souls and Death 

"It did more than just hurt her." Spike said. They heard a groan from the living room and walked to where Buffy lay on the couch. She was now sitting up and cradling her left arm softly. Spike sat down across from her and grabbed her messed up arm with his right arm, and with his left, he grabbed her good arms shoulder.

"Rupes, get a wet wash cloth so she can bite it." Spike said, Giles nodded and left into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Buffy whispered. Spike shushed her.

"I'll tell you right after we get your arm all fixed up. Ok, luv?" Spike said. Buffy nodded. Files came back and handed the wash cloth to Spike. He put it in Buffy's mouth.

"It's going to hurt, Buffy. But that's the only to get it better. Only hurt for a minute." Spike pushed back Buffy's shoulder with left arm, and with his right, pulled her bad arm towards him. With a loud 'pop' and a whimper from Buffy Spike knew that the problem was fixed.

Now with the other problem.

"What happened to Nostifret?" Buffy asked Spike after she pulled the cloth from her mouth. Giles grabbed it from her and put it into the laundry room.

"Nostifret?" Giles asked.

"The Morkilm demon… That I killed." Spike said. Giles stopped.

"That you killed?" Giles asked, "But what about the smoke?"

"It got into Buffy." Spike said sadly. Giles started to clean his glasses, and Buffy looked at both of the brits in front of her, waiting for an explanation.

"What does that mean?" She asked. She glared at them and Giles decided to answer her question.

"Whenever a Morkilm demon dies, black smoke seeps out and finds a host. The smoke gives the host a few glimpses into the future of what their life could have been if it didn't infect the person." Giles said.

"'Of what their life could have been'? What does that mean Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, it's going to kill you." Spike said. Buffy gasped and shook her head 'no'. Then she ran out of Giles's house. Spike crawled onto Giles's couch and put his hands over his face. Crying into then, he started to curse the Powers That Be and himself for not getting her out of there safely. Then something happened. Spike's eyes went strait foreword, and he didn't blink.

…………………………(Vision)

"I can feel it, Buffy." Spike said amazed, he looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"What?" Buffy asked. Spike looked at her.

"My Soul. It's really there. Kind of stings." Spike said, "Go on then."

"No. No, you've done enough. You could still-." Buffy started to say, but Spike interrupted her.

"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." Spike smiled. A large piece of ceiling fell a few feet away, but neither of the two noticed. They were to busy staring into each other, wising that none of this was happening.

A voice called from upstairs, "Buffy, come on!"

"Gotta move, Lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer." Spike said.

"Spike." Buffy pleaded worriedly.

"I mean it, I gotta do this." Spike said. He held out his hand. Buffy held out her hand also. Their hands touched and fire engulfed where the two met. Neither felt it though. "I love you." Buffy admitted softly, she looked into his eyes.

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Spike said. The ground shook once more. They pulled their hands apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Now go!" Spike warned. Buffy nodded and ran up the stairs, "I wanna see how it ends."

Spike threw his arms up to the heavens. His body burnt up peacefully and then fell to the ground as dust.

…………………………..(Real life)

"Spike, Spike. Are you OK?" Giles asked. Spike looked at Giles with tears pouring down.

"I have to find her, I have to find Buffy." Spike said, be bolted out of the house and followed her scent till he reached an alley several blocks away. She saw him, before he saw her.

"Spike. I saw… I don't - and the fire, and you-you had a soul." She shook her head and crossed her arms insecurely.

"I know Buffy, I saw it too." Spike whispered. He sat next to her on the ground. She looked up at him confused.

"You? Did you get infected too?" She asked.

"I did." Spike said. Buffy slid closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So you saw what I saw." She asked.

"Every second." Spike whispered. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike and he leaned into her shoulder, "I saw my own death."

"I wasn't talking about that, Spike." Buffy said. Spike looked at her, wide eyed, remembering the other part of their vision.

_I love you…._

_No, you don't. But thanks for saying it….._

And they sat there next to each other. Though neither one of them spoke, they started to trust one another.

Spike and Buffy sat there most of the night, and when Spike sensed the soon-to-be rising sun he pulled himself to his feet. His eyes met with Buffy and she knew it was time to go. Buffy stood up, and walked beside him. She watched as he lit a cigarette and she grimaced in disgust.

"Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is, Spike." She asked him. He smiled and looked at her.

"Vampire, Luv. It can't hurt me." Spike said. Buffy pulled it from his lips and threw it on the ground. At his annoyed expression she laughed.

"Ever heard about second hand smoke?" Buffy asked, "It Kills."

"Your dieing anyways." Spike growled as he pulled out another.

"Right." Buffy said, "Listen Spike."

She stopped walking and wiped away one of her rebel tears that had escaped by the cause of his comment.

"What?" He asked, shifting his cigarette around so that it wouldn't fall out as he spoke. Spike turned to her.

"I'm sorry, pet." Spike immediately apologized.

"I'm kind of happy I'm dieing now. I didn't look to happy in that small glimpse of the could be future."

"Don't be, Pet. Maybe it's all bullocks. It's tricking us, or something." Spike said. Buffy shrugged and started to walk again.

"Or it could be completely true." Buffy said.

"Or that." Spike agreed.

"So what does this mean?" She asked, "Do we go through with our life, pretending that none of this is happening? Or do we make a list of things to do before we die?…. Or what?"

Spike stopped walking, took one last drag of his cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"How long should the list be?" was all he said as they stepped into the safeness known as Giles's house. They were met with the scared and sad expressions of all of the Scooby's except Anya. And when the Scooby's saw them they ran over to and crowded Buffy, pushing Spike out of the way and into the kitchen. Spike jumped over the counter and sat on the couch, waiting for the right moment to talk to red.

Another minute passed and Buffy pulled her way through her friends.

"Sorry, guys." She smiled as she sat on the couch next to Spike, "We need to talk about business." The Scooby all sat down and no one spoke for a moment.

"Red, I was wondering if there was some sort of spell that might be able to save Buffy." Spike said, he looked at Buffy through the corner of his eye and caught her gaze.

"Me and Tara have already looked into it. Apparently there's an herb that acts like a sort of…. It acts like a drug. Y'no the illegal kind." Willow said, whispering the last part, "Y'no, crack."

"Yes, Willow, I believe were all aware of crack." Buffy smiled. Willow smiled also and continued.

"The book says that the stoned victim scares away whatever inside the victims body. And in this case, I'm hoping that it scares out that black smoke thing." Willow said.

"But wouldn't it try to find another host?" Spike asked and Willow nodded.

"But that's where this comes in." Willow pointed to a fan in Giles's home, but Spike and Buffy couldn't hear her. There were having another vision.

………………………………...(Vision)

Willow smiled at Tara, and put her hands in her pockets. She and Tara had just decided that today was 'get away from evil day' and every one was going to enjoy a nice dinner and go see a movie. But faintly they heard a scream, and a gunshot. Next thing they knew the window broke and willows white shirt was stained red with blood.

"Willow, your shirt." Is the last thing Tara said as she fell over onto the ground. Willow gasped, fell to the ground next to her love, hoping to hear a heartbeat.

But none was found.

………………………………(Real life)

As soon as the trance was over, Buffy and Spike immediately looked at Tara and Willow.

"What is it?" Willow asked, Tara grabbed Willows hand.

"D-Did you see something?" Tara asked, she was scared.

"Yes…. We did." Buffy said. She hid her head into Spikes arm and fought the tears.

"I saw…" Spike tried to say. He didn't know how to say it. He liked Tara and Willow a lot.

"Tara was shot, and she… Died." Spike said, Willow leaned over to Tara and pulled herself as close to Tara as she could.

"Who - Who did it?" Willow asked.

"It was a man." Spike said, "There was yelling in the background."

"Was it us yelling?" Willow asked.

"No, I think it happened outside in my back yard." Buffy said.

"The shot broke the window, it came from outside." Spike finished, and Buffy nodded. Willow and Tara didn't move and Xander started to talk.

"I though you said that they saw their future only." Xander said, he leaned foreword in the couch.

"It's supposed to." Giles said. He pulled off his glasses and started to clean them.

"Maybe it was me or Spike that caused her death." Buffy said, Tara stood up off the couch.

"I'm going to go home." Tara said, Willow also followed her.

"Here, I'll go with you." Willow said.

"I'll go." Anya said standing up. Willow looked hesitant.

"I am unbelievably bored, so die to the boredom, I have full rights to go." Anya grinned, Willow sat down back onto the couch.

"Plus, Red, we need you." Spike said. He grabbed buffys hand and squeezed.

"Um…. OK." Willow said. She waved at Tara and Anya, and they waved back.

"So, you want me to find a way to help you two, Huh?" Willow asked.

"Yea." Buffy said.

"I'll find something, but it might take a while. I think that there is two of them. One for humans and one for demons." Willow smiled nervously.

"Find the human one first." Spike said, he looked at Buffy for a second, "It's more important."

"So, how long does Willow have to find them?" Xander asked. Giles pulled his wandering eyes off of Buffy and Spikes hands and looked at Xander.

"The book says they have a week." Giles said. Willow looked at Giles.

"There's a book for it?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at Willow and smiled.

"Were talking about Giles. There's always a book." Buffy said. Willow ignored Buffy and turned to Giles.

"It might be able to help." Willow said, with that Giles left to get the Book.

"It only had a few paragraphs. That's because those are suppose to be extinct. I didn't think I needed it." Giles said. He and Willow left, leaving Buffy, Spike, and Xander alone in the green living room.

* * *

I want to thank all of you that are reading, and an even bigger thanks to the ones who are also reviewing. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. Thank you. 


	3. Vegas and Slaves

After a few hours in Giles home looking for anything that could help Buffy and Spike, Buffy gave up. She shut the book that Giles had handed her a few minutes earlier and sighed into her small hands. The Scooby's looked at her, each had the same expression: Remorse. Each one of them felt that they had a part in this. That they could have stopped this. Buffy and Spike both looked at one another. 

"I'm going to go home." Buffy said, "I appreciate you all helping Spike and I, but I doubt that there is anything." She stood up and gave everyone a weak smile. It was the first smile that had been shown in the house since Spike first brought Buffy into the older Brits home. She walked over to the front door and grabbed her coat. She gave Spike a look that shouted "protect me?". And this made him also get up and follow her to the door. Spike followed her out of the small home and awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. They walked almost a block in silence when Spike started to talk.

"Buffy, listen. I'm so sorry about all this." He whispered, barely audible even for her acute Slayer hearing. Buffy stopped walking immediately and grabbed his hand.

"Spike? …" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What?" He asked. He couldn't even bear to look into her eyes, for soon they would never open again.

"This isn't your fault. I should have ran home and found out about this demon before I tried to kill it. Or I should have at least listened to your warning. At least you gave me a warning, I just popped through your door. So I brought this onto you. Just remember that I'm not the only one dieing, you are too. And that is my fault."

"Buffy…" Spike argued softly, "I cant fix this, at least not without a fucking book to tell me how to stop it. But I have yet to find it. But…. I'm going to do anything I can to make you happy…"

When he saw Buffy smile, regretfully he added:

"Even if it means be your sodden' slave." He said weakly.

"Actually…." She paused, "Though a slave is a very evil, nice idea. I have a better one."

"And what is that, Pet?"

"Remember that list that you talked about earlier?" Buffy asked, "The list of things to do before we die?"

"Yeah?" Spike asked, wondering where this was going.

"We'll, if there even was a list, the first thing on it would be to waste money at the slots in Vegas." Buffy said grinning wide. Spike tilted his head to the left, and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, "Let's go to Vegas."


	4. Crash and Burn

The two friends walked strait to Buffy's home and quietly snuck past her sleeping mom on the couch. Some late night talk show host was joking about the President. They walked up the steps and into Buffy's room. Spike sat on the bed as he watched Buffy open her closet and reached up to the top shelve to grab her suitcase. As soon as she got it down she tossed it onto her bed and walked to her dresser. She pulled out some panties and bras and tossed them into the suitcase, not caring that it was askew. Only caring that if she hurried, she and Spike could be gone within a few minutes. Then she opened the other draws and threw the rest of her pick of clothes into the suitcase. She walked back over to the open closet and mentally decided if she wanted to bring weapons. She decided against it, after all it was more fun to fight without weapons. She grabbed two more things: her journal and a small photo album of her, her family, and her friends, and threw them on top of the clothes. She looked at Spike and smiled.

"Let's go get your stuff." Buffy said. She picked up her suitcase, which Spike took from her the moment that it left the bed. She let him carry it and they walked down the stairs, Buffy in front of Spike. She stepped into the living room and immediately stopped when she met her mothers gaze.

"Buffy, can we talk? It will only take a minute." Joyce asked. Buffy nodded and joined her mother on the couch. Joyce turned around and grabbed the remote, Buffy took that as a opportunity to motion Spike to the back door. Buffy sighed, thankful that her mother hadn't noticed Spike. Joyce turned back to Buffy as the screen went black, "I know that you probably don't want to have a chat with your mom a couple hours before you leave for college, but it's important."

"Yes mom, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Buffy asked. Her mom leaned over and put her hand on Buffy's knees. Buffy saw a tear tremble down her mothers cheek. She pulled Joyce closer to her and they hugged. Joyce pulled away.

"We'll college is going to be a lot of fun. And sometimes fun… isn't always right. There's going to be parties… and beer, and drugs, and … boys. And these boys - there going to want things from you. I'm not trying to say that beer and drugs aren't bad - they are. I just…enjoy college. Ok?" Joyce said. Buffy leaned foreword and gave her a hug. She wanted to cry, though at the same time, she wanted to laugh. She knew that this could be the last time she seen her mother. She couldn't tell her that she was leaving, or even that she was going to be dead in a few days. But she wanted to laugh. This whole talk was humorous. Joyce obviously didn't know about Angel. Joyce reminded Buffy of a single father; tying to prepare his daughter for the future.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked. Her daughter was looking forward and she wasn't blinking, "Buffy? Buffy?…"

But Buffy couldn't hear her.

…………………(vision)

Spike lifted up Anya's thin skirt until his hand met her underwear. She moaned in pleasure, silently asking for him to have her…

"Free porn."

…………………(reality)

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked at Joyce. Joyce have the phone in her hand and her fingers were ready to push 911.

"Sorry Mom, I was thinking about something. I know about boys, Mom. I know about sex. I know not to let guys touch me. And I know not to let them persuade me to do anything. I love you."

"Ok… Yeah."

"I have to go." Buffy said, she stood up and wiped away a tear, "Me and Willow are going to meet and get coffee." Buffy was a terrible liar, but this must have been enough to persuade Joyce. Buffy grabbed her coat and smiled.

"Yeah, well have fun with her. Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah." Buffy said. She opened the front door, "Love you." She left the house and shut the door. Buffy joined Spike in the car, neither said anything about the most recent vision.

Buffy and Spike were in Spike's old Desoto, Spike, though one hand was glued to the steering wheel, was bouncing back and forth to the Sex Pistols. Buffy was minding her own business, looking out the little cracks of the black paint on the window. She was watching houses pass by. Soon just as the music got louder she saw part of the "You are now leaving Sunnydale" sign, but actually 'hell' was painted over the 'dale' in a blue color. Buffy took a nervous chance and looked at Spike, her gaze caught his and he felt a chunk of himself disappear. Because, in her eyes, he saw a hint of regret.

"Sure you want to do this, Buffy? If you've changed your mind I can turn back." He slowed the car down just incase she said yes so he could easily do a U-turn. Silently he hoped that she still wanted to go because he Spike had a feeling that this trip could open her up and help her realize that vampires weren't just soulless, un-loving beasts. But quite opposite - or at least he wasn't. Maybe he could even show the skinny blonde how to win some cash, or in his case kittens.

But she didn't have a chance to answer, and Spike didn't have a chance to listen, because they were both in a trance, staring off into nothing.

…………………(vision)

"… Well then start with me. I've earned that." Xander said to Willow.

"You think I wont?" She asked sounding upset.

"It doesn't matter. I still love you." Xander said.

"Shut up." Willow spat at him. She made a gesture with her hand and Xanders face turned to the side like he had been hit. Three cuts appeared on his cheek and he put his hands to his cheek. Willow looked nervous as she panted. Xander turned back to her.

"I love you." He said. Willow, again, makes a gesture. Xander falls to the ground, but regains his standing position. His shirt was ripped and more scratches were on his chest over his heart.

"I love -."

"Shut up." Willow yelled, she threw a ball of magic at him, he takes a few steps back, but hi didn't fall.

"I love you, Willow."

"Stop."

………………(reality)

A loud crash and the sound of the horn pulled the two out of two out of their vision. The car had drove off the road and into a chain-link fence. Spike backed off the blaring steering wheel while Buffy put her hand to her head. She put her hand back into her line of sight and noticed there was blood on it. She quickly opened the visor mirror. Her head had hit the dashboard during the crash and a huge gash on her temple was pouring out blood. She grabbed her jacket off the floor of the car and held it to her head to stop the bleeding. She closed her eyes to help stop the throbbing, but the most recent vision flashed back into her mind.

"My baby." Spike whispered, he tried to open the door, but the sunlight caused him to shut it almost immediately. Spike then remembered that Buffy was in the car with him. He turned to her and noticed the makeshift bandage.

"Well that sucked." Buffy said.

"When the sun goes down, we'll go into the next town. It's about an hour away." Spike said. He turned on the radio once again, and he sighed in happiness when he heard Axle Rose belting out to Welcome to the Jungle. 


	5. Wrong Turns and Arguments

Chapter 4: 

Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike sang along with 'Anarchy in the U.K.' and banged his had on the horn over and over again to the beat. Each time it was hit, the cows in the field in front of them jumped in fright. This was the third time that she had listened to it. First it had been the radio that played it, then Spike remembered that he had a tape in his glove department. It had everything from the Sex Pistols to Motley Crue to Twisted Sister on it, and unsurprisingly to him Buffy didn't know any of the songs.

_That's a Valley Girl for you, completely daft when it comes to good music._

It was just getting to Spike's favorite part, when he saw Buffy reaching forward and push the 'eject' button. His face fumed red when the music stopped. He glared at Buffy and almost screamed when she carelessly flung it behind her. Buffy happily leaned back and rested her feet on the dashboard. Spikes hand darted foreword and swatted her feet. Buffy planted then back on the floor and looked out the painted window.

"It's just a car." Buffy said, "A wrecked car at that."

"Oi? Just a car? It's my baby. It's a 19-" An annoyed Spike was saying when Buffy interrupted him.

"I swear you love this car more than anything." Buffy frowned.

"Not Dru. I would have given her up for Dru." Spike said, resting back against the seat.

"Eww, gag me with a spoon. I really would like to not hear about Mrs. Insane-O." Buffy looked back at him.

"And I'd rather not hear about how you don't like my car." Spike said.

"What car? It looks like a piece of crap." Buffy said throwing her hands in the air.

"It's vintage!" Spike argued. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Spike. Spike couldn't help but stare at her cleavage, enhanced by the placement of her crossed arms.

"Face it, it's time for this jalopy to take a one way trip to the dump." Buffy said, "No wonder this small accident had such an impact on it."

"What about your little pig? That looks like the cat dragged it in, ate it, and then vomited." Spike said pointing to her pig that sat in between them.

"So Mr. Gordo is a little beat up, of course I've had him for years and after years of sleeping with an animal it's bound to look dirty." Buffy argued as she picked up the pig and held him close.

"After years of driving this car it's bound to look beat up too." Spike said.

"Okay." Buffy said, giving up. She looked out the window and then back at Spike, "While we were arguing, the sun went down. We can go now."

The two got out of the car and immediately went to grab their most important things. Buffy grabbed Mr. Gordo, Her leather jacket, and her purse. Spike grabbed two packs of cigarettes, his wallet, and his keys. He shut the trunk and walked to the front of the car where it was smashed into the fence. He kissed the hood and stroked it softly.

"Spike, come on." Buffy said quietly. He nodded and they started to walk off into the direction that they had been going earlier.

"Buffy, about that vision…" Spike started to say, Buffy interrupted him.

"It's okay. It's not going to come true. Willow wont go all veiny and evil. I know her." Buffy started to babble.

"No, the one with me and demon-girl." Spike said.

"Oh, that one." Buffy whispered.

"Yeah." Spike said. He lit one of his cigarettes and put it in his mouth.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like I like you." Buffy said, "Because I definitely don't. No like-age."

Spike smiled and nodded. From the corner of his eye he saw Buffy start to fall. He leaned forward and caught her inches from the ground. He helped her up.

"Damn rock." Buffy said wiping dust from her shirt. She looked up at Spike, cheeks red with embarrassment. Spike jumped back when he realized her was still holding onto her. They continued walking, and neither spoke for a few minutes.

"So, Spike. When we get the Desoto fixed can I drive it?" Buffy said.

"No." Spike said.

"Well, seeing how it's crashed and all I figure that it wouldn't matter if I did anything to it." Buffy said.

"If you drive, I get to sleep with Mr. Gordo." Spike joked. Buffy looked at the pig held safely in her arms. She looked back at Spike.

"You're a pig, Spike." Buffy said.

"And you're a reckless driver." Spike said.

"You're a pig more." Buffy said.

"Oink, Oink, Baby." Spike smiled.

Ten minutes later:

"I spy with my little eye …something green." Buffy said.

"Grass." Spike said.

"Yup. Your turn."

"I spy with my little eye something … more green." Spike said.

"More grass." Buffy said.

"Yup." Spike said.

Seven minutes later:

"I spy with my little eye… Something black and white." Spike said.

"Oh, a cow." Buffy smiled.

"Yup." Spike said.

"I'm bored now. What should we do now?"

"Let's play 'guess what I'm thinking'." Buffy said.

"Okay, how do you play?" Spike asked, when Buffy didn't answer he looked at her and said, "We guess what each others thinking."

"Yup, your good. That's exactly what I was thinking." Buffy said.

"What am I thinking, Buffy?" Spike asked.

_If I never saw grass again I would be very thankful. I have seen enough grass for a lifetime. And those cows smell awful._

"Um… Your thinking about grass and cows." Buffy said.

"Nope." Spike lied.

"Now your thinking that you lied." Buffy smiled.

"You got me there." Spike said.

"Guess what I'm thinking." Buffy said.

After thirty minutes of doing this they finally got to the next town and got a person to tow their car. Sadly, Spikes car was too far gone to fix. By that night, they were on their way to Vegas in their rented Sedan.

Ever since they had left Sunnydale Buffy had been begging Spike to let her drive. Of course he didn't let her drive his De Soto, plus she didn't had a license. But since it wasn't his car he let her drive. While she was doing this he decided to catch up on some much needed beauty sleep. After all, how much trouble could one girl do? When he woke up three hours later, he realized the answer: A lot.

"Slayer, where are we?" Spike asked.

"Um… Mexico…" She said giving him a embarrassed grin. Spike's jaw dropped.

"Mexico? How'd you do that?" Spike asked. Buffy pulled the car onto the side of the road.

"You don't want to know." Buffy shook her head and looked away.

"How long have we been here?" Spike asked.

"Um… About an hour."

"Slayer…" Spike growled.

"I took a wrong turn." Buffy said. At Spike's look she added, "Okay, a lot of wrong turns." Spike opened his door and walked around the car. He opened Buffy's door and motioned her to scoot over to the passenger side.

"How'd you get past the gate?" Spike asked he waited for a car to pass then did a U-turn. When she didn't answer Spike looked at her.

"There's a gate?" Buffy asked.


End file.
